


I'm Okay

by emjellybean



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), MarkiplierGAME (RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong and Jack doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with Mark is based off something that happened to my mom. I literally have no idea why I wrote this, I just wanted to practice writing this pairing since it was actually the first Septiplier thing I ever wrote, even though I have way more that I'm writing now.  
> Let me know if there's any grammatical errors.  
> Other than that...I hope you enjoy this piece of crap. ^^

He hadn't exactly noticed anything strange at first. Sure, Mark and him hadn't talked in a few days, but that was normal. Friends didn't talk every single day, especially when they lived in different parts of the world. They were both busy and they weren't incorporated into each other's every lives, so that there wasn't a set portion of the day that they would interact with each other whether they wanted to or not. This is why he thought everything was normal. That was, until he realized that Mark hadn't put up a video on his channel in two days. That was the thing that caught his eye. Sure, it was only two days, but Mark never missed videos for days at a time and, if he did, he told people about it because you know how fans get in the comments or with tweets. If a video is even an hour late with or without a reason, there's a million comments asking why.  
  
When Jack noticed that there wasn't a new video the past few days, he checked out Mark's twitter and didn't see anything new there either. He checked Wade and Bob and anyone who might have had something about Mark, but none of them had answers. He checked youtube comments and tumblr to see if the fans knew anything, but they were all in a panic as well. Some going crazy and some trying to calm down the rest. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't normal for any of this to happen without anyone saying anything. During his search to see what was wrong, he checked his inbox and noticed all the asks he got about where Mark is like they thought that he knew, but...he didn't.  
  
He thought that trying to do a skype call would get him nowhere at the moment, so he decided to call Mark's phone...and then Wade's...and then Bob's...and there was no answer for any of them. He left messages for them to call him when they got the chance, but it was hard to keep his voice stable when he was starting to feel anxious. What happened, if anything? Why didn't anyone say anything about it? Why didn't he know about it? He counted, right? If something happened, they would tell him right? They would, hell, even lie to the fans, at least and say that everything is fine, so they don't have to worry, but there was absolutely nothing. That's what worried him to no end. He felt almost isolated. He couldn't get a hold of them, he didn't want to answer any questions because at this point, all of them were either asking about Mark or were just questions he couldn't bring himself to answer in his current state.  
  
Though it might have just been a few minutes, being left alone with his thoughts made it feel like forever until he got a call on his phone from Mark. He answered it quicker than intended, "Hello?" He expected Mark's voice on the other line, but instead it was Wade's. The words that Wade said came at him so quickly that the moment was hard to process in his mind completely. The first words that came out was that Mark was in an accident, not a huge one, but he hit his head pretty hard and was in the hospital, to which Jack almost completely broke down in the moment, his worry becoming anguish, but soon recovered when Wade assured him that he was okay. "Why didn't you tweet something about it then? Or tell me sooner?"  
  
"We didn't know what to say. We didn't wanna just lie, but what else could we say? Mark's suddenly taking a break?"  
  
"It could make people feel more ease. Have you checked youtube or twitter or tumblr lately? It's horrible and people are asking me where Mark is like I should know, but I didn't until now. Why didn't you call me?" He wasn't trying to raise his voice any higher than it needed to, but one of his best friends had gotten into an accident and was currently in the hospital and he hadn't even gotten a text about it.  
  
"It sorta...didn't cross my mind. I'm sorry. Look, I know you called looking for Mark, but I don't think it's a good idea to talk to him right now."  
  
"Why not? Is he...is he sleeping or something?"  
  
"He's not really himself. He can't...he has trouble remembering certain things. The doctors say his memory should come back, but there's a chance he might not be fully stable again. They said that his long term memory should end up fine soon, but he might have short term memory loss for a pretty long time. Hopefully not, if we're lucky. He's not really supposed to be interacting so much either, he's still resting, so I don't know if I'll get in trouble if I hand him the phone, but...I'll keep you updated, okay?"  
  
"I...yeah, okay. You better keep your word on that." He wanted to talk to Mark, but he knew it wasn't the time. "I'll talk to you later...bye." He hung up after the goodbyes were said and then laid on his bed, thinking for a while. He wanted to talk to Mark and actually hear his voice for himself. He wanted to be in America to bring him flowers and visit him and be like the rest of his friends, be there for him, but he couldn't. He could probably find a plane ticket for a day or two from now to visit, but what if everything was okay by then? What if he really wasn't needed or he just got in the way or made things worse? He didn't know how to deal with this or what he should do, but all he knew was he wanted to do something.  
  
The only thing he could do now, though, was record another video for his fans because he still had expectations of him. Now that he knew where Mark was and why he wasn't doing videos, he would try even harder, if possible, to make sure he provided the best content he can.  
  
-  
  
Jack woke up sometime the next day, not even sure when he'd fallen asleep. He checked his phone and saw that there were some missed calls from various hours of the day, all from either Mark or Wade's phone. He quickly called back, not even sure if he was awake enough to interact with anyone or if it was even a good time to call where they were at. The call was answered, though, and that was good enough for him. "You called me?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot." It was Wade.  
  
"Why? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine. He's getting better."  
  
"Then why were you so spastic about calling me ten times!? You made me worried."  
  
"Because he suddenly said that he wanted to talk to you...among other things."  
  
What? "...what?"  
  
"Yesterday, I don't know if you were recording a video or sleeping or what, but he said that he wanted to talk to Jack and I asked him which Jack, just to see if he was talking about you and he said specifically, 'My cute, Irish one.'"  
  
"Oh..." He wasn't sure whether he was more happy that Mark still had him in his memory or blushing more because he called him cute...and also referred to him by his real name, which was strange and almost foreign to him.  
  
"He remembers you, which is good, even if he was high on the drugs when he said it."  
  
"Can you put him on the phone now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not at the hospital now. It's too early for me to visit him now, but I'll go to visit him in an hour or so, so I'll call you back if he's okay to talk, alright?"  
  
Disappointed, but still relieved with the news he received, he nodded to no one in particular. "Yeah. Make sure you call...please."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He lowered the phone from his ear and hung up. He would get a call later and he would be able to talk to Mark...hopefully.  
  
Though as an hour passed and then two and more and more hours went by, he realized he probably wouldn't be getting that call and as much as he wanted to call and ask if Wade forgot or there wasn't time or something happened or Wade was busy doing other things now and it was just Mark and maybe his mother in the hospital now, he didn't do it because he didn't want to be a bother.  
  
So he just waited and went through his day normally.  
  
The whole day.  
  
He went to sleep early in the morning as usual, his fans scolding him like a mother to their child. He woke up later in the day, still no news from anyone about Mark, but he did see that Wade put up a tweet about where Mark has been, calming down in the hospital after a minor head injury. Minor his ass. From what he knows, it's a little more serious than minor. Though, he isn't there, so he doesn't exactly know for sure now does he?  
  
He recorded some videos, went grocery shopping, and scrolled through tumblr, just a normal day. When he was in the middle of his tag, he got a call on skype from Mark. Before he knew it, Mark's face popped up on the screen, smiling more than one would expect. Out of shock, Jack couldn't do very much, but just look and say, "Mark..."  
  
"Hey." Mark waved to him and that's when it finally became real.  
  
"Yo-you're okay? I haven't heard from you in forever and Wade hasn't...are you...why are you skyping me?" From the looks of it, he was still in the hospital.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. I...I'm sure Wade told you. I know he said he was keeping contact with you. There was a small accident that hit me the wrong way and things were so, so confusing the past few days, but I seem to be getting better. I can leave in like a day and I just...I really wanted to see your face." He glanced to the side, as if unsure on what to say. "I know it sounds dumb and I might just be wasting your time, but even before the accident I hadn't talked to you  in a long while and I just suddenly got the urge to speak to you, to tell you I'm okay, and I know I probably worried so many people."  
  
"You were gone for quite a while...people were even coming to me for answers when I didn't have them. I...I was so worried about you. I still am, honestly. Even though you look fine now, you say your fine, you...you sound great. Amazing, even, but I just still can't really believe that I'm talking to you." His vision started getting blurry and he rubbed his eyes. "Now I'm being stupid, crying like this. It's not like you're dying or something. You're fine. You're gonna get out, be at your home again, make videos again...I..." He paused. "I wish that I could have been there for you instead of being stuck here, unable to even sit next to you at the hospital for ten minutes. Instead I was just worrying myself and being absolutely useless."  
  
"You aren't useless. It's not your fault and it certainly isn't a bad thing to worry about me. I rather have you not spend your time worrying, but...I'm honestly flattered, in a way, because you care so much."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Of course I fucking care. Why wouldn't I care about you? It's not like I was worried about not being able to talk to you or hear your voice or..." He sniffled, the whole situation starting to get to him. "Or see your stupid dumb smile again or be like how we were always. Wade said your memory might not come back fully or that you'd have short term memory loss. You...you might not have even been able to make videos if it was bad and making videos is the thing that makes you happiest in life. You wouldn't be able to do so many things you were able to just from a small little thing. Even talking to people might be strange, I don't know. The atmosphere would be so different and now I'm just rambling on and I'm..." He felt a hot tear running down his cheek and he wiped it away. "I'm rambling on about nothing because it doesn't matter anymore because you're...you're fine." He smiled now, the realization that Mark really was fine starting to sink in. He hadn't even noticed that Mark started crying a little too.  
  
"Yeah, I am." The fact that Jack cared so much and got so emotional made Mark feel too many emotions at one time and he didn't even know what to say anymore. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'm gonna be going home soon and making videos again. I'll be back to normal."  
  
Jack nodded. "Okay...okay."  
  
Mark smiled softly at him. "I better let you go so you can do whatever you need to do and I can take a nap."  
  
"Yeah, you need to rest...promise me you'll call when you get home?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good...get well, Mark."  
  
"I will. Bye, Jack."  
  
"Bye." Right before he closed the call, he saw Mark wave and make a heart with his hands. Jack smiled to himself, chuckling. He couldn't wait for their next talk.  
  



End file.
